Mixer (Episode 6.1)
Mixer was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Wonderful. All my other operatives are off on missions requiring actual skill, so it looks like i'm stuck with you for another cheat code test run. Clearly we are doomed before we start, but one must go through the motions, mustn't one--at least until I can have you fired for incompetence. To speed things up a bit, I'm going to have you test this latest batch of code, again in drug form, on two sets of Exiles at once. I know this greatly complicates things for your ape-like brain, but to keep it as easy as possible, I've chosen the weakest gangs in the city as your test subjects: Uriah Choppers, and the Tabor Park Demon Army. But I shouldn't get too far ahead, operative, as I know it bewilders you. Go to our facility and pick up two doses of the cheat code drug from the safe. Operator: Got a few strong Exiles in there, and something--sparkly--in code, at least. That must be the drug. Blood Noble: The Demon Army--what fools. Sad imitations. Blood Noble: We've opened the safe for you. Operator: Time to force-feed those to more poor bastards! Give the low success rates we've seen with experimental codes, it's a good thing that Flood doesn't consider you worthy test subject material... Flood: You will first find a suitable Chopper. There should be several to choose from at the indicated location. Kill all but one, administer the drug to the survivor, and report back to me. You will most likely not see immediate results, so don't dawdle. Operator: My scanner shows just one left . Guess what he's getting for lunch? Fresh-baked cheat code! Operator: That guy was a little too willing to take the stuff, if you ask me. Flood better keep a close eye on him. Flood: You're doing surprisingly well so far, {redpill_name}. I don't mean that as a compliment; I'm simply surprised that you hadn't screwed something up yet. You'll probably manage it in this next stage: go to Tabor park , isolate a Demon Army follower, give them the drug, and report. That was four steps at once. I realize that was straining things; i can repeat it more slowly and in monosyllables for you, if necessary. Operator: I've got four steps Flood can follow to kiss my-- Oh, yeah, I'm on it. Hmm... A few Exile programs in there; they match the known Demon Army profile. Operator: Wow. I knew those Demon Army guys were kind of cultish, but this is taking it things a bit far. Uhhh... Man , there's no real nice way to go about this. I say just klill the ugly one. Operator: Well, he was asking for it. Operator: Ho-kay! That was a little too weird. Get away from that nut and report in to Flood. Flood: very well, operative; here is where we see whether or not you've frittered away my time with yet another failure. We have brought two subjects together for observation. Examine them and report your findings. Operator: I'm picking up some totally whack code in there, {redpill_name}. I'm serious; it looks like someone ran every single japanese kanji, katakama, and hiragana through a bright-green blender, set on frappe. Operator: Uh... What? which one's which? Am I imagining things, or did they swap body sizes? And...parts? Operator: I'm...not actually reading any heightened power levels off that guy. I think it's gonna be a while before he nukes anything. Operator: Cool. Keep this up and you can start a cult of your own. I hear that's how you can really make easy dough. Flood: I'm not actually certain you've failed this time, {redpill_name}, but just to err on the safe side, I think I'll call it another loss for you. These codes we synthesized from Beirn's mutated bloodstream appears to be recompiling RSIs rather than granting raw power such as Unlimit received. Initially disappointing, but I imagine we still may have some use for--- But why am I wasting my voice on you, operative? You can't possibly understand any of this. Fret not; I'll soon find another menial task for you, I'm sure. NPCs * * * Miscellaneous chat *'Chopper Grease Monkey:' Now look what you've done; I just dusted in here! *'Chopper Grease Monkey:' Come into my house? You're gonna get wrecked, sucker! *'Chopper Joy Rider:' You! You're from the Merovingian! You must have his cheat code! Yes, I want it! Kill the others and give it to me! *'Chopper Joy Rider:' You! You're from the Merovingian! You must have his cheat code! Yes, I want it! Kill the others and give it to me! ?? *'Chopper Joy Rider:' Yes! Give me the code! Give me the power! Haha! I always told the others I'd surpass them--now they'll know. *'Chopper Joy Rider:' Ugh... No! The pain is nothing--nothing compared to the power I will gain Ahaha! *'Demon Army Andras:' (........????) completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy" Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.1)